


Deeper

by bonzai_bunny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, Flogging, Fluff, M/M, Spanking, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/pseuds/bonzai_bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce checks over Steve after they've done a scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deeper

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short and is another ficlet that I wrote on tumblr and decided to put up here. Short and sweet.

"Do you need anything?" Bruce asked, ruffling Steve's hair, "Do you want me to get something for your back?"

Steve blinked up owlishly, still drowsy with sub space, and took a moment before asking sheepishly, "Can you take a picture?"

Bruce smiled, "Sure," and got up to get the camera. Steve was always adamant about seeing the red lines and bruises all over his back since they would fade away in a few hours. Sometimes he even sketched them out and Bruce had a theory that the other used that as a way to try to remember the pain in a way his body would never let him.

Bruce stood at the foot of the bed and took a picture showing all of the pale skin of Steve's back, interrupted by agitated lines of red crisscrossing all over his back from the flogging. Then Bruce took another picture of Steve's ass, which was bright red and hot to the touch (Bruce first hit with the nine tails and then went back over it with a paddle and Steve took it all so beautifully). He put one hand on a cheek--Steve shifted and sighed--and that gave him an idea.

"Can you do me a favor?"

The other slowly craned his neck around, curious. "Mmm?"

"Can you spread your cheeks for me?"

The tips of Steve's ears flushed bright red but he did just that, showing off his red and abused hole, still leaking a little of Bruce's come. If Bruce were feeling particularly sadistic, or thought Steve wanted it, he would have pushed his fingers in and made Steve come all over himself again (because he was 95% sure Steve could), but as it were he simply took a picture. 

"Could...could you send those to me?" Bruce could hear the hesitation in the other's voice and it made him ridiculously endeared.

"Of course."

Bruce fussed over Steve a little while longer, before getting up and promising to be back soon. When he came back he had five sandwiches and a water bottle.

The sandwiches were pb&j with crusts cut off--like how Steve liked them--and Bruce watched the other devour them while stroking his hair absently. When Steve finished those, he drank the water bottle Bruce gave him more or less in one gulp.

"Do you want more?"

Steve shook his head, "No this is good. Nice."

"You did good today," Bruce said because other other needed to hear it, "I was proud."

Steve's cheeks darkened and he averted his eyes with a mumbled, "Thanks."

Bruce sighed but he didn't press it.They would work on that in the mean time. They sat together quietly until Bruce noticed the other's eyelids were drooping and he said,

"You can sleep if you want. I'll be right here."

Steve gave him a grateful look before closing his eyes and relaxing into sleep. Bruce pulled out his tablet and began working on it, and would be there when Steve woke up. 


End file.
